The Wrecker and the Moonlight - part 5
by Transformersfan01
Summary: After many years searching, she had finally found him, she has met her sire after wanting to meet him her whole life, and now she can... How does he take to the role? ProwlXJazz, WheeljackXoc, OCs included, view the drawings on my TFG1001 Deviantart, set during TFP Beast hunters series
1. Prologue

**Title**: The Wrecker and the Moonlight - part 5

**Characters**: Wheeljack, Prowl, Jazz

**Genre**: Romance, Family, Adventure

**Description**: After many years searching, she had finally found him, she has met her sire after wanting to meet him her whole life, and now she can... How does he take to the role? ProwlXJazz, WheeljackXoc, OCs included, view the drawings on my TFG1001 Deviantart, set during TFP Beast hunters series

_Would I ever be found? Would I meet my daughter again? My bondmate? Cousin? Team-mates? Sire?_

_I had been trapped for years, before found by the Cons... kept in their brig, never to see outside world..._

_Since my capture so long ago, I began to think a lot... My family, daughter, bondmate... would I be remembered? Would I remember them?_

_I prayed to Primus... I prayed to be free... I prayed to be free from all this... I prayed to be free of war forever..._

_Everyday same old, same new..._

_Would my daughter be safe? All on her own? I had to get out and see her, I know my cousin's daughte would be with her, but I wasn't so sure... I was worried for my little sparkling..._

_I'm Moonlight, and I had been a prisoner for so many years, but I couldn't understand why I was kept like this... Yes Autobots are kept prisoner, but why me? I'm not important at all, just a warrior wishing to get to my daughter and bonded.._

_Each day I wanted to get out and find my family, and so I prayer to Primus that one day, my prayers be answered._

**So so so sorry for late chapter, finished my college work, but plan to reward with Chapter 2 coming by end of week. *hugs* Thank you for patience. And new tablet coming soon :D :D**


	2. Family Reunions

**Title**: The Wrecker and the Moonlight - part 5

**Characters**: Wheeljack, Prowl, Jazz

**Genre**: Romance, Family, Adventure

**Description**: After many years searching, she had finally found him, she has met her sire after wanting to meet him her whole life, and now she can... How does he take to the role? ProwlXJazz, WheeljackXoc, OCs included, view the drawings on my TFG1001 Deviantart, set during TFP Beast hunters series

The room was silent as they saw the Wrecker crash and faint, and turned back to the screen.

"We'll send landing co-ordinates and groundbridge you both here. Safe journey," Optimus told the two femmes.

_"Thank you sir, see you soon papa," _Angel giggled before the comlink went off.

**-**_**Guardian Angel**_** ship-**

"I can't believe it, I'm going to meet him for the first time," the silver and blue femme cried tears of joy.

Angel smiled and hugs her. "You waited your whole life for this moment, and now that time has come. In a matter of hours, maybe minutes, you'll meet your sire for the first time."

She smiled at Angel. "Thank you for all your help, hopefully now I can get a designation off him. I have mama's list."

"I'm sure he will, we're approaching the co-ordinates now."

Landing the ship in the area, taking refuge in the cave, the two femmes exit the ship and stand before the cliffside.

"We're at the co-ordinates," Angel comlinked base.

A groundbridge opened behind them, she looked at her comrade.

"Ready to meet him?"

She took a deep breath and nods. "I'm ready."

**-Autobot base-**

Team Prime all stood in a gathering, watching the groundbridge open, and awaited their two comrades to enter.

And the wait was over..

A tall black and white doorwinged femme with small red and yellow bits on her chevron, red hearing curls spikes on side of her helm, white and black shoulder pads with red stripes, claw hands like Arcee's, with blue, red and yellow designs on them, mixture of black and white armour from waist to pedes. She walked in with a frown on her face.

"Definitely got ya frown, Prowler," Jazz whispered with a giggle. Prowl frowned too.

The other femme was blue and silver, silver helm with some red on sides of her helm, small white winglets like her sire, blue optics just like him too, blue arms, dark grey areas of her armour on torso and arms and legs, silver and blue legs.

Bulkhead's optics were first to widen. "I see the resembalance."

Angel smiles brightly and runs over to Prowl and Jazz. "Carrier, papa!" She hugs them both in joy. "Its been too long."

"Ya 'ome now sweetie," Jazz hugs her, holding Refrain.

Angel pulled away and looks at him. "Oh Primus... got a baby brother?"

Prowl smiled, holding Crosswise. "Twin brothers."

Angel giggles with joy, and holds Crosswise in her arms. Crosswise looked up at her and tilts his helm. "I'm your big sister, Angel."

The sparkling seemed to accept that answer and cooes at her, giggling.

Her comrade walked over and smiles. "They're adorable Angel, I wonder if carrier wanted one after me?"

Prowl looks at her. "Moonlight's daughter?" He shakes her hand.

She gasped. "Prowl? Mama's cousin?!" She gives him a hug. "I'm not alone in family."

Prowl smiled and pulled away. "Good to see you again, last time saw you, you were a little sparkling."

She smiled. "Yeah, so where is papa?"

Bots look around and then noticed Wheeljack wasn't there.

The femme was sad. "He... doesn't want to see me does he..." _she must've seen it coming. The Wrecker would meet a grown up daughter, one he hadn't seen in ages, in all her life, so must've fled._

Bulkhead patted her back. "He must've gone to his ship to continue repairs.."

The femme perked up. "I'll go help him! I know some mechanics!" and with that she dashed outside to follow him.

**-Jackhammer-**

Wheeljack tore of a part of the ship, slowly fiddling with wires, thinking to himself. _Moonlight... I.. didn't know... I feel sad I didn't know.. wasn't able to know... I know I said you're out there somewhere...and knowing we have daughter... I am scared to look at her, see your features,see what we created...Im scared Moon... Scared she'll reject me for all years lost.. reject me saying I wasn't there... I'll want to keep everything going, rebuilt a relationship with her... and together, we can find you..._

The femme slowly approached him, tilts her helm. _This is my daddy...I have not seen him all my life, and now in person... How do I speak to him? 'Daddy, my daddy, I waited my whole life to see you'... No that'l be too much... 'Daddy, I came to find you, I love you daddy...' ... Dam girl... _She frowns, looking down, tips a small pebble.

Wheeljack froze, and slowly turns around to see her. "Primus..."

She looked up at him, optics filling with tears. "Daddy...Daddy!" she runs over, unable to control herself, runs into his arms, sobbing into his arms, on his chest. "Daddy.. I spent my whole life wanting to meet you. I followed you, tracked you, desperate to see you, hear you... " her sobbing continues.

Wheeljack was stunned on what to do, as he never felt this before, but thinking back to his time with Moonlight, maybe this femme would like that? He gently wraps arrms around, comforts her, rubs her back.

She clinged to him, sobbing more. "I love you daddy..."

Wheeljack froze at that. Last time he heard love was from his bonded before he left on mission and never came back. What if he lost their daughter too? He didn't wish to think about that now. But to cuddle her and hold, he gently hugs her.

"Daddy...?"

He looked down at her, her optics fully of hope... He noticed then she had his optics, her apearance... she had his winglets, helm colour, same grenade on her hip... his optics.. she had Moonlight's blue colour elsewhere... she resembled them both... She had a piece of him and Moonlight... ifhe didn't see Moonlight again, least something of her remained.. and that was good enough for him to protect her.

"Listen... I know I wasn't there you whole life... I was scared to look at you, see Moonlight's features...see what we created... I'm scared I won't see Moon again... Scared you would reject me for all years lost.. reject me saying I wasn't there... I'll want to keep everything going, rebuilt that father-daughter bond... and together, we can find Moonlight together... I'm sorry I wasn't there at all kid... seeing you all grown up.. I never thought be a sire ever... but seeing you, I'm glad piece of Moon remains.. I'll protect you always."

She gasped. _All I ever wanted was to hear papa say that..._ She glomps him, squeezes her hug. "I'm so happy to have found you daddy... I love you daddy!"

"I.. " he whispers, unsure how to say, but doesn't care. "Love you too my daughter."

_The father daughter duo slowly help patch up the Jackhammer, discussing old times... I could feel the happiness, and was proud of my family... One day, we'll be together.._

**Thanks for reading. A review reminded me to update.**

**My tutor decided to give me resubmission deadline for my assignment, but thought I update my story for you all, I promised to update before end of month, and SO SO SO SORRY I left it this long :'( once I resubmit my assignment, and complete next assignment, due mid February, more frequent chapters, before March, as March will be calm for me, as its my 18th! :D :D **

**And also dam R button on laptop been crazy past few weeks, so sometimes it does 'double rr' in chapters sometimes, I try fixing, but get bored and ignore it, orr forget to remove, so please don't complain about double rr's please.**

**Thank you all for being patient. Any questions or want me to update, please inbox me on fanfiction, as it goes straight to my phone and I can reply. Good night. *cuddle***

**Transformersfan01**

**P.S.. Please look at my Deviantart page, TFG1001 for character artworks of Moonlight, her daughter, and Angel pretty please.**


End file.
